


Kept

by Satan In Purple (purple_satan)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark!Rey, F/F, Jealousy, fem!Kylo, it was a prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 06:28:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13630572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purple_satan/pseuds/Satan%20In%20Purple
Summary: "Snoke would have a man break you for your disloyalty," her master tells her, crowding her vision so all she sees is darkness. Rey can feel her breath fanning against her cheek, one hand creeping up her thighs. "Someone like the General. Do you like him, Rey?”





	Kept

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I fill prompts on my tumblr [@purple-satan-fic](http://purple-satan-fic.tumblr.com)! This one I tried to give a shot, but I had a hard time with it, anon (⌣_⌣”)
> 
> For the anonymous prompt: Fem!Kylo domming either Rey or Hux. This... is not that, sorry. After Rey called Kylo master once, I kind of got carried away.

 

 

She's surprised to see Kylo Ren— _Master_ —she corrects herself, in her quarters so soon after their practice.

It was a heated sparring match, one as much for Snoke’s apparent enjoyment as it was an evaluation of how far she had come under Kylo Ren’s tutelage in the past few months. Both of them giving as good as they got, only stopping short of grievous injuries. Neither had backed down, though Kylo had eventually disarmed her, ending the match.

While Snoke spoke to Kylo, the general had congratulated her on her own performance. Curt words as he licked his lips, his pale eyes boring into her raiding a medipac and slapping a bacta patch on her arm. She stared back at him, at his fiery hair in silence until she felt Kylo’s hand clamp around her wounded arm. Dragging her away, her master wordlessly depositing her back in her tiny room, locking the door behind her.

Now she looms in the same space, shadow nearly engulfing Rey's tiny bed as she stands in the doorway awkwardly. The door swishes shut behind her and Rey wraps the towel around herself tighter, stepping completely out of the 'fresher.

_"Master."_

Acknowledging her with a small nod, she begins sectioning her hair to towel it off. Old habits dying hard as she goes to put it into three buns then stops, settling on a ponytail. She motions for Kylo to sit on the small pallet beside her and their shoulders brush as Kylo hunkers down. Rey can feel the coarse fabric of her uniform scratch her freshly showered skin like coarse desert sand.

She doesn't need the force to notice things are amiss. Her master is tired enough Rey can feel it deep in her bones, the exhaustion.

Kylo stares straight ahead for some time, before reaching up gloved hands to either side of the heavy helmet. Rey hears the pneumatic hiss of the helmet’s lock disengaging as she takes it off, sets it in her lap. Says nothing. The only sound from her a soft sigh, as she runs her gloved hands through her messy hair and curls inward so they are the same height.

“There’s a lot on my mind,” she says, a reply to the question Rey does not ask, her voice an edge of finality. “I came because I wanted to be near someone who already knew.”

The moments pass into minutes.

Rey takes in her master's unmasked profile unchecked, in ways she hasn't mustered before. Her high cheekbones and aquiline nose that give her an aristocratic air. Her feminine lips and thick wavy hair that easily betray her disguise as a man. The smattering of moles and freckles that disappear into the high collar of her tunic, like stars dotting the space outside her viewport. 

_She's beautiful. Beautiful and dangerous. Not a wild animal on a leash like I first thought. No, something… more._

The realization suffuses her cheeks with warmth and her master’s head turns to her immediately.

"Why are you looking at me like that?” she asks, furrowing her brow. “Why did you look at Hux like that earlier?”

Her voice is still low and perilously threatening, despite the lack of modulator. Discordant emotions roll off her in waves she doesn't bother hiding.

"Don't know," Rey replies with a small shrug, a dimpled smile. “He was looking at you too, you know.”

Kylo snorts, an ugly sound. Her face twists into something like a grimace.

Dropping the helmet carelessly on the floor with her other hand it lands with a loud _thunk_ and Rey takes the opportunity to twine her fingers through the other woman’s, one of the few things she can do without asking permission. Something she’s maintained since the first time she took Kylo’s hand on Jakku. Feeling the warm leather crease as Kylo curls her fingers back, she relaxes. The tension bleeds out of her shoulders as they sit side by side, twin pillars of ebony and ivory.

"How many people know?"

"Snoke. Hux. You. _Too many."_

"Does the Resistance? The General?"

“My mother knows but would rather not think about it."

The curl of her lips turns back to a frown as she stares at Rey, brushing a lock of her damp hair behind her ear. "It’s easier for them to create a figment I follow, like you. That we were both lost to the First Order.”

Rey squeezes her fingers reassuringly.

“But you’re not. You _are_ Kylo Ren.”

“They don’t need to know that. Don’t _want_ to.”

“They should.”

 _“Foolish girl,”_ Kylo hisses, gripping her chin between her fingers hard enough it hurts. “Secrets have reasons. Their daughter is dead. Would you betray me, scavenger?"

She lets out a short, jarring bark of laughter before shoving Rey down and straddling her. She traps Rey's smaller body under her own, her fingers in a grip like a vice. Not the first time she’s used the full extent of her stature and weight to dominate Rey, but it feels different this time. A different type of lesson to be learned.

Kylo doesn’t trust her.

_Still._

After everything. Even after she made it abundantly clear there is nothing for her to return to, her master doesn’t trust her. _  
_

 

“I don’t need you," She hisses between clenched teeth, scraping her blunt nails against the side of the woman on top of her. "Or your trust!”

“Yes, you do. There are things worse than death, Rey.”

“Then why bring me here, you cruel woman! You’re a horrible teacher,“ she spits in retaliation, shivering at the way her name falls from the other woman’s lips like a curse.”You’ll never be as strong as your grandfather!”

“And you’re desert trash. Tossed out. Discarded. You’re _nothing_ to anyone but me.”

_“Liar.”_

"Snoke would have a man break you for your disloyalty," she continues, crowding Rey’s vision so all she sees is darkness. Rey can feel her breath fanning against her cheek, one hand creeping up her thighs. "Someone like the General. Do you like him, Rey?”

She thinks of a flame flickering the color of his hair, the first time she touched it and pulled back her singed fingers. An old woman wrapped her fingers in gauze and they were stiff as she scavenged for parts to not starve. They healed, but only after time and pain not worth the lesson.

Hux is not worth the lesson Kylo would teach her.

“No!”

_“Good.”_

“He’s a fool, anyway. Confuses submission with subservience,” Kylo adds with less heat, readjusting to sit on her haunches. More composed now, but still astride her pupil. A slow smile begins to creep on her face, as she brushes the hair out of Rey’s face, off her forehead.

“Do you understand what that means?”

Rey looks into her master's eyes. Fathomlessly dark like an abyss, she can see the rage simmering just behind them along with something else she cannot name, does not have a word for. She’s splayed out on her bed before her master, an indecent tableau. The scratchy white towel from the fresher slipping down past her collarbones, resting on the swell of her chest. A fat drop of water clinging to chin finds its way down her neck and into the valley of her breasts and she watches Kylo’s eyes track its trail, before drawing one gloved finger down her cheekbone.

“That I’m safer with you?”

“Yes.”

It's not a comforting thought.

"And I _do_ trust you. If I didn’t, neither of us would be here,” she hisses in Rey’s ear, the tips of her ebony hair tickling her apprentice’s cheeks and chin as she leans in to capture her lips in a quick kiss.

“I hope one day you will trust me. Otherwise, we die."

"What would you have me do?" She asks, now acutely aware of her state of undress in front of, no— _underneath,_ the other woman. The fleeting press of lips from the woman above her making her cheeks flame with heat.

"I continue teaching you," Kylo replies, rolling off of her and picking up her helmet. “Arm you with knowledge— _with power_ —so you can destroy our enemies.”

“You will serve the First Order, apprentice. Make no mistake. But you will submit only to me, your master.”

“And if I don’t?”

“I would no sooner kill you than cut off my own limb.” She laughs at her own statement, rubbing her right wrist. Sweeping up her hair into a messy ponytail, she puts back on the heavy helmet. “But others don’t share the same feeling. Make them your enemies. Snoke might find it amusing enough to let you live.”

Once she's on her feet she adjusts Rey’s towel so it's no longer bunched up around her thighs, covering her modesty.

“Be ready for training tomorrow as harsh as today's. He’s testing us both.”

Opening the door with a wave of her hand, she leaves the room. Inky black robes billow behind her like a dark cloud as she stomps off, heavy footsteps echoing down the corridor. Rey hears her lightsaber ignite just as the doors close.

She lets out a sigh once the door lock engages, the noise more comforting than it should be. 

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked this follow me on tumblr @ [purple-satan-fic](http://purple-satan-fic.tumblr.com) or [satan-in-purple](http://satan-in-purple.tumblr.com), my main/mostly star wars specific blog!
> 
> song for this fic was **collarbones (turning)- flume** and **fantastic - flume ft. dave**


End file.
